<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Cinderella Story by dramionetrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622397">Another Cinderella Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash'>dramionetrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Christmas Fluff, Cinderella Elements, Complete, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Draco Malfoy is Not a Death Eater, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter as Cinderella, School Dances, Secret Crush, Secret Identity Fail, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), dramione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s another cinderella story! This time Cinderella (Hermione) must be someone’s blind date to the Yule Ball after her dress is wrecked and she tells Viktor to go without her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131179">At The Stroke of Midnight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieMaxwell/pseuds/CarrieMaxwell">CarrieMaxwell</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d warned them! She’d bloody warned Fred and George about all their contraband! She’d even specifically said something about the fanged frisbees! Well, it didn’t matter now. Now when all the other girls were upstairs primping and prepping for the Yule Ball, Hermione was on her own. She was still in the shredded remains of her once beautiful gown, curled up by the fire place in the common room, and reading a book.</p>
<p>She snorted to herself. She’d honestly figured she’d spend the evening skipping the ball and reading, but not once she had a date. Oh right, her date. Glumly, Hermione turned to the first page of her book, blank except for the title, Beauty and the Beast. As carefully as she could, she tore the page from the book, cringing at the sound of the paper freeing from its binding.</p>
<p>She scrawled an apology on the page for Viktor. Hopefully he’d understand. He could take any girl he fancied even this close to the ball. She was about to make her way to the owlery when she spotted Pigwideon. Ron could stand to lend her his owl for a moment. She watched the little bird clutch her page in its beak and fly off.</p>
<p>“That’s settled then,” she told herself, feeling a twinge of regret as she did. She let her date go. No ball now. She settled back into her arm chair and reopened her book. She’d tried to read it that morning at breakfast but too many girls at the Gryffindor table were giddily fussing over what they were wearing and who their dates were and Hermione could barely read one full sentence without getting jostled.</p>
<p>Just as she was about to finish two whole sentences, George interrupted her. “Hermione, we’re so sorry. It really was an accident.”</p>
<p>She smiled gently, unable to hide the sadness from her features. “I know it was. I’m not mad, honestly.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been working on this for a while! It’s not quite ready to sell but it will redirect work for tonight! We hope it helps.” Fred said from behind her. She turned to see him holding a suspiciously large box.</p>
<p>“I’m not a fan of your contraband pranks!”</p>
<p>“This is definitely contraband...” Fred warned.</p>
<p>“...but it’s not a prank!” George finished for him.</p>
<p>The old clock in the common room chimed the hour. 8 o’clock. Everyone would be at headed to the ball by now.</p>
<p>Curiously, Hermione lifted the lid off the box. At first she thought it was empty but all at once a mass of shimmering blue popped out and hit her in the face. It didn’t hurt but she couldn’t see a thing and the blue dust had a minty aftertaste.</p>
<p>Hermione coughed and tried to blink away the grains in her eyes as she handed the box back to one of the twins. “Of course it was a bloody prank! Of course!” She rubbed at her eyes. If she cried now she’d blame it on the blue dust.</p>
<p>“It’s not a prank we swear! It’s a new product we’re working on. A bit like polyjuice but mostly glamours. And more long lasting. Though we still can’t get it to last as long as we’d like.”</p>
<p>Hermione finally opened her eyes and blinked at the twins, dumbfounded. She still wasn’t really sure what they were saying.</p>
<p>“What did you do?” She felt mad, or rather like she wanted to be mad but she was too curious. Had she just taken polyjuice? Who did she look like?</p>
<p>George handed the box back to her and she saw now there was a mirror on the lid. How convenient. She looked in and gasped at her own reflection.</p>
<p>She was still herself, clearly not polyjuice. But such a complex blend of glamours that she was hard to recognize. Her hair that she’d spent hours straightening was back in curls but not anything like her usually frizzy mass of curls. Now she had gentle blonde waves.</p>
<p>“My makeup?” Hermione said aloud, touching her face gingerly. How was it so perfect? She had started her makeup but scrubbed most of it off when she decided she wasn’t going. This was far more than she’d done. Bold green eyeshadow to match her stunning her stunning green ball down.</p>
<p>“Your makeup? What about your dress! Hermione you look like a bloody Slytherin!” Fred teased.</p>
<p>“You won’t have any trouble getting through their common room to get to Krum now,” George said.</p>
<p>Hermione’s face fell. She’d just told Viktor she wasn’t going. He probably already had another date by now.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a date anymore. I already told Viktor to go without me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take you!” Fred and George didn’t miss a beat, offering in unison.</p>
<p>“You both already have dates! Everyone already had a date.”</p>
<p>“That’s it, Hermione, you’re a genius!” Fred elbowed George who seemed to understand what wasn’t said.</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at them curiously.</p>
<p>“Everyone already has a date!” George explained. “So if Viktor is taking someone else now that means–“</p>
<p>“That some other bloke is dateless now! Oh gosh it’s all my fault!”</p>
<p>“But you can take that bloke instead! You’re just swapping dates is all.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. “Yea alright. Swapping dates. Who did I swap with though?”</p>
<p>“Let’s go find out! And we need to hurry! The effects of this new box only last 4 hours.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked up at the clock again. 8:15. She didn’t have much time before she was back to being frizzy haired Hermione Granger in tatters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s taking Pansy Parkinson!” Fred burst through the portrait hole.</p><p>Hermione felt her stomach do somersaults. Pansy was surely taking Malfoy. Malfoy! She’d traded Viktor Krum for bloody Malfoy!</p><p>“Her date is waiting for you outside the great hall,” George continued. “Everyone thinks Krum was taking a Beauxbatons girl and we didn’t correct them so...” he trailed off. Hermione understood. She could pretend to be from Beauxbatons if she wanted. But Malfoy?!</p><p>In a last ditch attempt to chicken out Hermione blurted, “I don’t have any shoes.” She technically had one shoe. They were ballet flats that she thought would be better for dancing in, but one had fallen victim to the fanged frisbee and it flopped in shreds on her foot.</p><p>Fred attempted a Reparo but he couldn’t fix it.</p><p>George snatched Hermione’s book up and tried transfiguring it into a matching shoe. He did manage to turn a book into a ballet flat, but not a matching one. Her once pink shoes were now black to match her new dress.</p><p>“Color change spell?” Hermione offered.</p><p>Fred nodded. But the spell he used was something she wasn’t familiar with. She realized it must be part of how they make so many changes only temporary with their spell box. She wondered if the transfigured shoe was only temporary too but decided it didn’t matter. She’d be back before midnight. She’d probably be back before 10 o’clock.</p><p>Before she lost her nerve she hugged them both and thanked them on her way out.</p><p>Just like the Weasleys said, Malfoy was waiting outside the great hall looking curiously at every girl who passed by herself, probably thinking she might be his mystery date, only to have a look of visible relief on his face when she was scooped up by some other wizard.</p><p>Hermione took advantage of his distracted state to come up behind him. She smirked to herself watching him look for her. “Looking for someone?” Hermione asked as cooly as she could manage, hoping he didn’t hear how nervous she was.</p><p>Malfoy whipped around, clearly startled. He smiled when he realized this was Viktor’s date, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. He looked disappointed. Hermione suddenly didn’t feel playful anymore. She felt vulnerable. This was a mistake. He knew it was her and he was going to berate her and call her a mudblood and she should just go back upstairs...</p><p>“I’m sorry, you’re just not who I was expecting.” Malfoy made an attempt at a more genuine smile.</p><p>Hermione plastered on a camera worthy smile. “Who were you expecting?”</p><p>Malfoy chuckled to himself. “Well it was only a rumor! But I thought maybe Krum’s mystery date would be Granger.”</p><p>Hermione’s jaw dropped and in the awkward silence that followed Malfoy chuckled again. “Pansy usually knows all the castle gossip a week before it happens. I just assumed she’d be right. But no matter.” He bent and formally kissed the back of Hermione’s hand. “I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And you are?”</p><p>“Umm...” Suddenly Hermione’s throat felt very dry. She hadn’t thought of a fake name.</p><p>To her rescue Fred Weasley bounded down the steps holding a purse that wasn’t Hermione’s. “There you are Tina! You forgot this!” He handed her the purse and ran off immediately.</p><p>“Thank you!” Hermione called after him. She realized he must have been eavesdropping the whole time, but how? And wasn’t he taking Angelina Johnson? She’d be bloody pissed if he was this late.</p><p>“So you must be a sixth year then? An older woman!” Draco growled jokingly and Hermione couldn’t help but give him a nervous laugh. “Wouldn’t take you for a Gryffindor though.”</p><p>That stung a bit and Hermione wasn’t sure why. Slytherins didn’t own the bloody color green. Anyone could wear it. She bit her lip and tried to act coy, as if she didn’t care. “Oh? And wouldn’t you think I’m a Gryffindor? Not that I’m saying that’s what house I’m in!”</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Two challenges. Explain his hatred of Gryffindor and guess her house. While he mulled over what to say Hermione offered her elbow and he led her inside the great hall. It was decorated beautifully and Hermione wanted to stop and look around in awe while Draco clearly wanted to make a beeline for a table.</p><p>His lip quirked slightly, “Alright, maybe you’re from Bauxbatons. Every Hogwarts student has seen the great hall decorated for special occasions.”</p><p>Hermione felt the heat in her cheeks and hoped she wasn’t blushing. The great hall had been decorated before of course, but not like this. This was by far the most extravagant celebration they’d ever had. If he thought she was from a Bauxbatons girl now, well, good. Then he thought she’d leave after the tournament and wouldn’t go looking for her later.</p><p>Hermione allowed herself to be led to a table of Slytherins, Durmstrang boys, and Beauxbatons girls. The Slytherins had mostly paired off with each other and so had the visiting students. Hermione found herself seated between Pansy and Draco and she did not like the look Pansy was giving her. She felt like she was being studied.</p><p>Hermione smiled at Viktor but he didn’t return the smile. He seemed like he was being a polite enough date to Pansy, but he was clearly upset Hermione had stood him up. She wondered if he’d confirmed Pansy’s rumor or if she too thought Hermione was from Beauxbatons. Surely all the actual Beauxbatons girls here would blow her cover.</p><p>Hermione was sure Pansy could see right through her glamours and would reveal her identity in front of Viktor when Draco sat down with two goblets of punch. She hadn’t even noticed him leave her alone.</p><p>“Tina, have you met everyone?” Draco looked around the table for reassurance that someone had had the good sense to make pleasantries and introduce themselves but quickly realized that no one had.</p><p>A look of hurt flitted across his face briefly before he masked it with his usual smirk, “I’m sure you’ve seen everyone around the castle already.”</p><p>Hermione nodded and sipped her punch, grateful for Draco’s meager excuse not to talk to this table of strangers. Pansy was still giving her a quizzical glare that made her feel nauseous. She knew. Hermione was sure she knew.</p><p>“Would you like to dance?”</p><p>Hermione set down her goblet and accepted Draco’s hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s Serpentina actually. Serpentina Stockholm. I just go by Tina for short.”</p>
<p>Draco nodded, as if pondering this. “Wait, like Stockholm Syndrome?”</p>
<p>Hermione waggled her eyebrows mischievously. “Yes! Exactly! Because once I have you wrapped around my finger you’ll be begging me to keep you.”</p>
<p>“Somehow I don’t doubt that, Stockholm.”</p>
<p>The music had remained upbeat and although neither Draco nor Hermione were good dancers they had survived just bouncing in place next to each other to the beat of the current song while they continued chatting.</p>
<p>Hermione realized she quite liked chatting with Draco and it was much easier now, a few glasses of punch down. She was sure a sixth or seventh year Slytherin was slipping firewhiskey in for all the Slytherin or Durmstrang boys who asked. Normally she’d be paranoid about the rule breaking but she found that tonight, she didn’t care.</p>
<p>George was dancing with one of the Slytherin Beaters from the Quidditch team. Was she his date? What was her name again? Hermione knew they were dancing close enough for George to eavesdrop on her and Draco, like he and Fred had been doing all night. While she appreciated it she wanted a moment of privacy to talk to Draco about more personal things than quidditch and their favorite classes in school.</p>
<p>She tugged Draco’s arm gently until he leaned down to her and then whispered in his ear like she had a secret. Actually she had a rather big secret. “Do you want to step outside for some fresh air?”</p>
<p>Draco smiled and for the first time all night she led him, around the dance floor and out the great hall. Students were allowed outside. The courtyard was even decorated in twinkling lights and other mystery Yule treats. However it had started to snow and so no one dared venture out to see. No one that is except Draco and Hermione. He chivalrously draped his cloak over her shoulders and she bundled it tightly around herself.</p>
<p>“You never did tell me why you hate Gryffindor.”</p>
<p>Draco laughed. “I don’t hate Gryffindor. I hate the bloody idiot Potter and his stupid sidekick Weasley and I think all that red is more than a bit of an eyesore.” Hermione noticed her own omission. She let him continue. “I don’t hate the whole damn house though. I actually quite like Professor McGonagall!”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled at that. They’d certainly gotten luckier with their head of house than Slytherin had. Snape was a nightmare!</p>
<p>“Doesn’t Harry Potter have two sidekicks?” She probed. “You don’t hate the other one?”</p>
<p>Draco laughed again. “I’m supposed to! Merlin, my parents would probably avada kedavra me themselves if they knew I was such a bloody disappointment of a Malfoy heir.”</p>
<p>Hermione placed what she hoped seemed like a sympathetic hand on Draco’s arm. Truth be told while she did feel some sympathy for him she mostly felt curiosity. She wished he’d go on without her having to ask.</p>
<p>“Strict parents huh?” She hoped he wouldn’t try to ask about hers.</p>
<p>Draco nodded. “My father swears The Dark Lord will be back and it will be soon and I should live by everything he lived by. I can see that my mother only believes what my father believes. Like, she has her own opinions she’s not a mindless git but she won’t disagree with my father even when the topic we’re discussing is how they’ll kill the mudbloods when the Dark Lord returns. Not if! When!”</p>
<p>Hermione felt ill. She wanted to vomit. But she held it down. This information could be useful for Harry soon.</p>
<p>“And you? You agree with your father?”</p>
<p>Draco shook his head in silence before finding the words to answer. “I tried to. I just ended up being doubly a disappointment. I’ve been a right git to nearly everyone in school, I’ve lied to all my friends about wanting to be Death Eater, and my father can see I’m lying to him but I’m not trying to! I’m just...” he paused, rolling his hand in the air as he tried to think of the right word, “I don’t know. I’m just conflicted.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, unsure how to respond.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’ve been ranting about myself for too long. I’m being rude. I haven’t even guessed your house yet!”</p>
<p>Hermione felt her face flush. She started to stammer but he stopped her.</p>
<p>“I know you’re not from Beauxbatons. No French accent for starters. I’m guessing you’re a Gryffindor. Am I right?”</p>
<p>Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to lie but found herself nodding. “And speaking of Gryffindors you never told me what you have against Harry Potter’s other sidekick.”</p>
<p>He chuckled awkwardly before admitting, “Tina, it’s rude to talk about another girl I fancy while I’m on a date with you.”</p>
<p>Hermione was at a loss for words, again. A girl he fancies?!</p>
<p>She covered her shock with a laugh. “I might be better to gossip with than Pansy?”</p>
<p>“No more gossip. It’s almost midnight and–“</p>
<p>“Almost midnight?!” Hermione cut him off. She couldn’t contain her panic and Draco was hurrying to comfort her. She tried to shrug his arms off fast enough.</p>
<p>Hermione tried to think rationally. She just needed an excuse to leave. She started to take Draco’s cloak off to give it back to him when she felt the first signs of her glamours slipping. The night air chilled her skin where the dress was torn and she clutched the cloak around her to hide it.</p>
<p>Draco smiled sweetly and tugged gently on a curl that hadn’t been there a moment ago. “Tina, what did you straighten your hair with?” She could tell he was teasing but there was no bitterness in it. And he’d still called her Tina. Thank Godric!</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry! I have to go!” Hermione slipped out of Draco’s grasp and ran as fast as she could toward Gryffindor tower. He knew she was a Gryffindor but she hoped he wouldn’t follow her. He fancied her! He’d said that his father believed Voldemort was coming back very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You shouldn’t have gone off where we couldn’t keep an eye on you!” George scolded. It made Hermione and Fred burst out laughing.</p>
<p>They were huddled by the fireplace discussing the evening’s events.</p>
<p>“You sound like Mum!” Fred laughed. “And why have you only got one shoe on? I thought we fixed that?”</p>
<p>Hermione looked down at her feet. She’d felt the snow on her bare foot as she was running but she couldn’t stop.</p>
<p>“We transfigured my book into a shoe,” she reminded the twins. “It must have worn off.”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine Hermione Granger leaving a book behind!”</p>
<p>Hermione was upset to lose the book but she’d been more upset to lose her dress and, surprisingly, her date.</p>
<p>“So how was dancing the death eaters?” the twins teased.</p>
<p>Hermione felt her cheeks get hot. She was thinking about telling Fred and George about her night with Draco when the portrait hole swung open and everyone came flooding back from the ball. She spotted Harry and Ron...without Parvarti? Perhaps she was in Ravenclaw Tower with Padma.</p>
<p>“Oh god!” Hermione suddenly remembered. “Draco said that his father believes Voldemort is coming back soon!”</p>
<p>Harry and Ron joined them by the fireplace.</p>
<p>“We’ve known that since first year! I’m ‘the chosen one’ for it.” Harry shrugged out of his dress robes, not bothered by Hermione’s distressing news.</p>
<p>“No he sounded like when he said soon he meant now. Like Voldemort’s return is happening now!”</p>
<p>“It’s Malfoy! It was probably wishful thinking. Dumbledore would have told Harry if Voldemort was coming back now.” Ron said while fishing in the pockets of his robe for a chocolate frog he hadn’t seen Fred take.</p>
<p>Hermione wished she at least had her book to distract herself. She excused herself to go to bed but found that she couldn’t sleep. What reason would Malfoy have to lie to a stranger about Voldemort coming back? What reason would he have to tell a stranger he fancied her! Perhaps he knew it was her all along and he was just taking the piss all night.</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure how long she tossed around in bed over analyzing before she decided to sneak out and find her book before someone else did. It actually wouldn’t be the first time she’d left muggle fiction books laying around somewhere and they usually got returned to the library. That would be fine except Madame Pince never wanted to give them back. Hermione was sure at least two dozen of the books in the muggle literature section of the library were hers.</p>
<p>Hermione wrapped Malfoy’s cloak around her pajamas and slipped through the portrait hole. She’d want to leave it somewhere near the great hall so it would get returned to him.</p>
<p>Hermione slipped noiselessly through the corridors of the castle. Even the portraits seemed to be asleep. She didn’t stop until she was back in the courtyard. The air was still freezing but she welcomed the stinging chill on her face.</p>
<p>The lights were still twinkling beautifully so she didn’t feel the need to use her wand for light.</p>
<p>“Accio book!” Hermione expected her book to come to her instantly and silently but it sounded like it was putting up a fight. No... Whoever had been holding it was putting up a fight to not let go.</p>
<p>Hermione chased the sound until she was face to face with Draco Malfoy, wrestling with her book. When he saw her he let go and it floated into Hermione’s hands.</p>
<p>“You came back,” Draco said and Hermione couldn’t tell if it was a question or a statement of fact. She could only nod.</p>
<p>Finally she found her voice, “you were waiting for me?”</p>
<p>Draco laughed as if she’d just told a great joke. “Hermione, you were reading Beauty and the Beast at breakfast this morning. I knew you’d come back for it.”</p>
<p>“You knew it was me all night?”</p>
<p>“No. Pansy did! But she has more experience with glamours than I do. I wished it was you.”</p>
<p>Hermione let Draco adjust the fastenings on her cloak to keep her warmer while he continued to speak. No, his cloak. Oh it’s his cloak! She tried to take it off and give it back but he wouldn’t let her.</p>
<p>“It’s too cold out here! Please! Keep it!”</p>
<p>Hermione relented. “I guess wishes really do come true.”</p>
<p>Draco nodded, “Yea! Remind me to thank those Weasleys when I see them!”</p>
<p>Hermione’s head shot up.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what they did. I guess they’re just secretly romantics or something. But I told Myrtle I wished I could take you to the ball instead of Pansy and then I overheard her telling Fred Weasley and he said I should be careful what I wish for. I was so sure when Viktor’s date became my date it would be you. And then...”</p>
<p>He trailed off. What else was there to say? Right now, they couldn’t stop Voldemort. They couldn’t stand up to Draco’s father. Draco’s friends would probably have a cow. Harry and Ron certainly would. But she suspected they had Pansy’s approval and she knew now that they had Fred and George’s. Oh she was going to kill them later! Ruining her dress to set her up with Draco Malfoy! She’d kill them! Thank them, but kill them!</p>
<p>“May I have one last dance, Ms. Granger?” Draco held his hand out her.</p>
<p>Hermione laughed. Draco was still in his fancy dress robes from the ball. Had he been waiting out here for her all night? She looked down at her fluffy flippers and fleece pajama pants peaking out under Draco’s cloak.</p>
<p>Somehow she didn’t find it odd that it was after curfew and they’d be in trouble if they were caught. Or that there was no music because the band had gone home hours ago. It seemed like a perfect moment to dance.</p>
<p>“No,” she answered with a confident smile, and Draco’s stricken expression almost made her laugh again. “One more dance, but this won’t be the last!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>